Talk:Believe (1)/@comment-3575890-20140716072343
Okay, so if i may vent real quick over here, I think the backlash Miles is receiving in the fandom right now is a clear-cut indication that a lot of these fans just don't understand his character whatsoever. It is not that Miles doesn't care about Zoe and her getting justice. He obviously does. He took a stand for her in Unbelievable and though he didn't realize the gravity of the situation straight away - mostly because his mind was clouded with thoughts of Maya - Zoe had his empathy and support in the end. Yet again, we are seeing what seems to be a repeat of this situation. Miles doesn't seem to grasp the gravity of this trial right now, and once again it's due to his mind being filled with only thoughts of Maya. One thing I've picked up on with Miles is that he has a very one track mind. He focuses on one thing and bases his whole world around it. We have seen this be the case with Maya time and time again. It is continually emphasized and illustrated that Miles is emotionally dependent on Maya. He looks at her as the only beacon of light in his miserable life and he's grown to believe that he can't be without her so much that it's all he can ever think about or put his focus towards. It is not that Maya is ALL Miles cares about, but she is always the one person he puts first. She is all that he can put his whole focus towards and this does not make him a bad person. It reflects a mental condition that has been rearing it's ugly head since as far back as the third block of this season, if not even earlier, and it honestly grates on me when people denigrate him for this when this whole thing is damn near a retelling of Eli's mental illness arc. I'm surprised that not that many people have picked up on a correlation in behavior and emotional response between him and season ten Eli. Eli too was incredibly codepenent on Clare. Eli too believed he couldn't live without her. Eli too revered her and based his entire world around her. Eli too had self-destructive tendencies when it came to Clare. And as it was with EClare, Matlingsworth's relationship has become unhealthy, dysfunctional, and a detriment to Miles' mental state for the same reasons. As much as I love Matlingsworth, this is a telling testament to that they should not be together for a long while; namely not until Miles gets some help. For blocks now, we've seen Miles utterly at Maya's mercy to the point of these feelings consuming him, and shrouding his thoughts and judgment. When he was a suspect in a girl's rape, his biggest worry was that Maya would hate him. Upon Zoe's trial, all he can focus on right now is reconciling with Maya. Maya, Maya, Maya. How do people not see the dramatic extent that this boy clings so fiercely to her and fights so desperately to prevent from losing her as a sign of a exceedingly debilitating mental issue stemming from years of neglect and loneliness? This isn't about Miles being some heartless bastard that cares about no one other than Maya. It's about how he's so in love with and emotionally invested in her that these feelings override everything else.